theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
Behzinga
Ethan Payne (born ), also known as Behzinga, is a YouTube personality and member of the Sidemen. Background Ethan was born in a hospital in London which was very close to Upton Park (the stadium in which his favorite football team - West Ham United - played until 2016). Ethan's parents divorced when he was very young so his mother, Ruth, brought him up by herself. It is unknown of the current whereabouts of Ethan's biological father who is often joked about in videos. Ruth has appeared in many of Ethan's videos and he bought her a brand new car when his YouTube career took off. Ethan has also mentioned a few times that he had a step dad at some point, and a "fake family" in the SIDEMEN WHO WANTS TO BE A BILLIONAIRE video. Ethan went to a school called Marshalls Park in Romford in East London. He was once suspended for a week after getting into a fight and embarrassed himself after his trousers fell down when he stood on the teacher's desk. He admits he was always the kid in school who messed about and was constantly getting into trouble. Ethan has never had a proper job as YouTube is all he's known. After finishing school at 16 in 2011, Ethan moved to Essex and enrolled in South Essex College to study games development. He passed the course and has this qualification to fall back on should YouTube ever fail. Ethan uploaded his first YouTube video on 5 May 2012. He is also the one to have come up with the Sidemen's name as stated in their second channel video about how they formed their group. About Ethan is best known for his fitness and lifestyle videos on his main channel, as well as gaming videos on his second channel and his part in the Sidemen. He is also widely known for his uncontrollable laughter. Ethan is usually the butt of many jokes within the sidemen, usually involving homosexuality or his weight. He rarely takes offence to jokes, however. Until 2017, Ethan lived in the Stratford Halo in his own flat. In September 2017, Ethan moved out of his flat and relocated to somewhere new. It is unknown if he remained in the same building or moved somewhere completely different. He has stated multiple times that he lives with his friend Charlie. Along with KSI, Ethan is often considered the most immature of the group. He finds talking about sex and genitalia to be hilarious. In 2018, Ethan lost a significant amount of weight. He used to be insulted for being fat, whereas he is now considerably more healthy. Ethan was in a relationship with Emily Geere from 2016 to 2018. Tattoos IMG_E6794.JPG IMG_E6795.JPG 2017 In August 2017, after KSI's joke that he'd be leaving the Sidemen (and cited Ethan as his main reason for quitting), a "war" via social media began. On August 6, Ethan uploaded a video titled "REPLACING KSI IN THE SIDEMEN HOUSE". Up to this point, this video was one of his channels most popular to date. The following day, Ethan uploaded a "diss track" targeting JJ and RiceGum (whom Ethan has had previous altercations within the past). This video became incredibly popular, ended up trending, and gained millions of views within days. It also received extensive criticism but was praised as good quality entertainment. Ethan's diss track was the first of the Sidemen War. Ethan's next 5 videos all focused on the "beef" with KSI and the fallout from his diss track. However, the whole "beef" was clearly just a joke. The two since met up (on camera) and were clearly still friends. Trivia *The name "Behzinga" came from The Big Bang Theory - one of Ethan's favorite TV shows growing up. Sheldon Cooper often shouted "BAZINGA" when he was being sarcastic and Ethan took the name and altered the spelling slightly. *As Ethan spent a lot of his early life in Essex, he is often stereotyped as "the dumb Essex boy" (as seen by his lack of intelligence during general knowledge games such as Trivial Pursuit). This is to be taken as a joke, as Ethan normally laughs along with it. *The whole concept of creating the Sidemen group was originally Ethan's idea. He is considered one of the 5 original Sidemen along with Josh, Simon, JJ, and Tobi. *Ethan joined the others on Josh's birthday when they watched his stream and invited him to a voice hangout with them. *Ethan gained a C in GCSE Science. He claims this was "the only C he got", implying that all of his other grades were below this. *Ethan is a supporter of West Ham United. *After prolonged abuse from the rest of the Sidemen and their fans, Ethan passed his driving test after numerous attempts. He is also a current owner of a Nissan GTR (one of his dream cars). It is seen in various videos. *As stated by many other Sidemen on Twitter, Ethan did not receive an English GCSE, therefore implying he failed the subject. *On some videos, he is shown to dress up in a Mr. Tumble costume due to Ethan kind of looking like Mr. Tumble, a character from a CBeebies show. *"Emon" is the name that Josh gave to the "relationship" between Ethan and Simon in the early days of GTA. The relationship is entirely fictional and set up for entertainment purposes only. Category:Males Category:The Sidemen Members Category:YouTubers Category:Football related Category:Sidemen Beef-related